


when the road darkens

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, they've had a crisis when Dean wasn't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the road darkens

**Author's Note:**

> Nano prompt: faith

Dean can't shake the feeling that this is somehow all backwards.

Beside him in the car, a grim faced Castiel stares out the window. In the back, Sam is slumped over, sleeping the sleep of the exhausted.

"Cas, could you maybe explain to me again in small words why you're suddenly off the God train?" Dean blurts, risking a glance in the rearview to be sure Sam is still asleep.

"I've told you six times," Castiel says in that calm, even tone. "Repetition does not change the facts."

"Yeah well, considering that we've been chasing down every demon, angel and demi-god in this whole freakin' dimension while you were off to have some alone time with your dad, I think maybe you owe me a little more than saying it's over." Dean slams one hand on the steering wheel when Castiel only blinks at him, expression unchanged. "Damn it, Cas. You owe me more."

Castiel sighs, looks over the seat into the back where Sam sprawls in his awkward slumber. "I was wrong. I thought I could find a way to stop this. Instead I found nothing."

Dean growls a little at that. "Still not getting any real facts from you here. You wanna step it up to the drive through window level?"

"I found nothing," he says again and turns his head to watch the blackness outside the window for a while.

"For an angel, you're pretty damn quick to start telling me God's dead. Were you out there waiting for him to show up with a couple cappuccinos so you two could have a little heart to heart, bond over a bagel, what? I thought... " He clenches his jaw and pulls the car over to the side of the road. When it comes to a stop, he turns and looks at Castiel. "I thought you were all about believing without proof. I mean, isn't that what it's supposed to be about?"

Castiel's eyebrow arcs upward. "Are you asking me about faith, Dean?"

"No. Yes. Maybe, I don't know anymore." Dean scrubs a hand over his face, his eyes tired and burning. Sleep seems to be something only other people do, something so far in his past he can't even really remember what it was like to wake up and not feel tired to his bones. "All I know is that you were the one who said we had to fight, no matter what. So I did it. I listened to you. I trusted you even when everyone... when Sam said it wasn't right."

"Your brother-"

"Spare me the history on his fuck ups. We all made them, you included. This isn't about that." Dean clenches his jaw when he sees Castiel is smiling. "What's so freakin' funny, Cas?"

Castiel sits up straighter, still smiling. "Who would have thought it would be you who had the greatest faith of us all?" he asks Dean. "I led you into this battle, fighting me the whole way, and now when I tell you the battle is done, you are the one who would lead me on."

"If you tell me this is all a damn Afterschool Special, I swear I will kick your ass," Dean grits out as he watches Cas straighten his shirt, smooth his jacket.

"If there is a lesson here, then you are the teacher and I am the student," Castiel says and then gestures towards the road. "We should go now."

"Where?" Dean asks, frustration in his voice. "Where are we going, Cas? You want me to drive you around some more, see if you can manage to make me actually put you through the windshield of this car when you have another crisis?"

"No," he says simply and shakes his head. "Just drive. You'll take us where we need to be. I believe in you."

Dean turns round in the seat again and grabs the wheel. "Great. Now I'm Moses," he mutters under his breath as he pulls onto the road again. Cas may be all juiced up on the glory again but Dean feels more lost than ever.

-end


End file.
